


Letters to the Characters

by Elfflame



Series: Chrysalis [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters and from to the Characters of Chrysalis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me to Kingsley

**Author's Note:**

> This series of letters was written while I was first writing Chrysalis, Back in 2005. I thought people might enjoy reading them, so each "chapter" is a letter. Enjoy!

Dear Kingsley,

Who the H invited you to the party, and why the H have you decided that your job in life is to make their lives hell? I mean, I know he was a DE, and Harry's helping him, but really, that's no reason to channel Moody on him...

Not that I don't want you in my story. I adore you. I'm just confused as to where the snark is coming from. Maybe I should pair you with Snape?

Confused,   
Elfflame


	2. Me to Harry, Lucius + Draco

Dear Harry,

Yes, I know you're worried about him. He's fine. He'll move in. Allbeit with protest. Now you've just got to work on getting the Ministry to allow it.

 

Dear Lucius,

Dear god, please stop pulling my novel out of alignement... And you might want to talk to those Ministry friends of yours unless you want to go back to Azkaban...

Dear Draco,

Yes, you DO have emotions, and you are completely allowed to show them. It's time. Oh, and could you PLEASE stop being so clueless?

Thank you all,  
Elf.


	3. Lucius to Me

Dear Miss Flame,

I realize I am hardly the major character of this story you're writing, but could you perhaps leave me with a bit of dignity? I understand that putting me in this de-aging program of yours was the plan from the start, but couldn't you have at least had me try a few more options first? And honestly. Putting me with that Werewolf? It's simply not to be borne. The man will eat me before I even manage to age one year. I mean, really, de-aging my son is one thing. But de-aging me? Do you really have any idea what you're doing?

Lucius Malfoy  
Head of the House Malfoy


	4. Me to Draco (+ Harry)

My dearest, lovely, Draco...

You know I adore you. I write about you more than any other character ever. And I understand you lead a sheltered life. But honestly, did you really miss your father spending more "quality time" with your professor than your mother? And are you really so dense as to believe that just because one is married, one only prefers to spend time with those of the opposite sex in bed?

Now, be a good boy, tell Harry you get it, and GET ON WITH IT. Jeezus.

And, yes, I know 13 is a bit young, but there's nothing wrong with your brain. You're old enough to understand, even if you're not allowed to partake, yet.

Oh, and Harry? While you're here? Could you stop being an idiot? It's really not that big a deal. He'll get it when he needs to, and while it might take him time to get used to the idea, he will. And you've got the time. Pansy is most definately NOT a problem, whatever you might think, okay? So just calm down, already.

Your frustrated author,  
Elfflame


	5. Me to Harry

Dear Harry,

Okay, we get the point. He's still a bit young. But guess what? Mentally? He's two months older than you. He knows. You know he knows, what's the problem? Stop avoiding him! He needs to talk to you about this. You'll both feel better about it. Might even get a kiss out of it. He's not THAT young. ;)

Fondly,  
Elf


	6. Justin + Pansy to Me

Ms Flame,

I wish to ask you why you felt the need to pick on me. I mean, I realize we Hufflepuffs aren't the most adorable characters in the book, but look at Cedric. Everyone adores him. Where're my adoring fangirls? I would like them now. On second thought, if it requires me dying, maybe not. Please disregard.

Justin Merriwether Finch-Fletchley

You Callous Bitch,

I realize you have NEVER liked me, but really, this is beyond the pale. Making ME the badguy? Like I'm more evil than Lucius Malfoy? At least this time you've allowed Draco to actually be fond of me, but still. Of course, you've only done so to break my poor Draco's heart so that when he realizes how evil I am, he'll run straight into that Halfblood's arms. As soon as you send me back to Azkaban, I will be plotting my revenge. Don't doubt it.

Pansy Persephone Parkinson


	7. Me to Harry

Dear Harry,

Thank you so much for finally explaining your position to me. It was really becoming quite annoying the way you refused to deal with your emotions.

Now that we've got that out of the way, though, Draco needs your help. See, you managed to save Lucius for him, but Pansy was just as much a support to him. If you don't help him, he might not pull out of it. Surely a little kiss might not be too much to ask?

Thank you very much,  
Your exhausted author,  
Elf


End file.
